


Comfort in Bondage

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends Plus One [5]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Safewords, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos enjoys sexual scenarios where he can be the source of comfort for Earl after Earl endures one of his more intense scenes.</p><p>Adam is glad to oblige</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Adam belongs to Dangersocks

Earl lies on his side, his wrists bound tight to the outside of his thighs, keeping his hands away from his cock. His body is aching everywhere from Adam's attention, especially his back and ass. A choke collar is around his neck, connected to the headboard of the bed to keep him down. Adam has tightened it accordingly, forcing Earl to hold still to avoid the risk of strangling himself. He whines as he bites down on his gag, watching as the other slips on his clothes, a bored expression on his face as he turns to look over the exhausted redhead.

“I suppose you're worth keeping for now,” he snorts. He is playing the role of slaver, looking Earl's body over with a critical eye. “You'll need a few more hard fucks before you're even ready for proper training. I take pride in my work and some headstrong redheaded slut isn't going to ruin my good name in the slavery market.” Adam ends this with a sharp slap to Earl's face, forcing a grunt out of the other's gagged mouth. He smiles as Earl glares up at him, writhing on the bed in a vain attempt to escape. “Get some rest, slut. I'll be back later to see how good of a fucking your mouth can take,” he promises.

The redhead growls, watching furiously as Adam leaves him alone. Once he is alone he starts to struggle against his bonds. The collar around his throat tightens and he gags before he finally stops, panting for breath. He presses the button on the ball he had been keeping clenched in one of his fists, activating a flashing bulb in another room and he waits, letting his eyes slip closed.

It is only a few minutes later when he hears the door open but in his head he likes to pretend that it has been a few hours. He keeps his eyes closed, waiting as a figure approaches, running gentle fingers through his hair. The choke collar around his neck is loosened and he opens his eyes, looking up at Carlos as if for the first time, shifting on his side as if in worry and confusion.

Carlos is as naked as he is, save for a leather collar around his throat. He offers Earl a sad smile as he continues to stroke his head. “You must be the newest capture,” he whispers. His hands travel down Earl's abused body, soothing over his aches and pains as best as he can. He stops once at the base of Earl's unsatisfied erection and he looks at the other for approval.

Earl hesitates but slowly nods his head, rolling his hips forward to press himself into Carlos' hand. He gasps when the other takes hold of it between both of his hands, stroking him with care. His nostrils flare and he whines, eyes fluttering closed as he continues to roll his hips forward, thrusting into Carlos' warm and talented hands. He throws his head back when he cums, panting around his gag as he watches the other clean him up with a warm cloth.

“He'll know I was here if I untie you,” Carlos offers as an apology. “I'm not allowed to go around the new captures.” He looks at Earl sadly, stroking his cheek with the back of his fingers. “I wish I could do more for you,” he says. He blushes and smiles when Earl turns his head as much as he can, “kissing” the palm of his hand with his gagged lips. “You're very sweet...I'll try to see if you can't be sold to someone who will at least keep you alive. Sometimes he sells his stock to a butcher shop near here.”

He notes the way Earl's eyes darken at the mention of being potentially sold to a butcher shop and he bites back a chuckle at the other's odd sexual release and desire for such dangerous situations. He leans forward again, kissing Earl on the forehead. “I'll make sure you make it through his training. I promise.”

 


End file.
